Trust Me
by izuyume
Summary: Aku, seorang gadis kutu buku, dengan kacamata tebal menghiasi wajahku, dan rambut merah muda yang selalu kukepang.Lalu suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang berkata padaku "Trust Me! You're perfect!"/Special fic from MyBestF/RnR please!


Aku, seorang gadis kutu buku, dengan kacamata tebal menghiasi wajahku, dan rambut merah mudaku yang selalu ku kepang menjadi dua bagian di bawah telinga. Kaasan ku bilang kalau sebenarnya aku ini manis, apalagi kedua mataku mempunyai iris berwarna virdian, yang membuat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi tentram. Aku terlalu malu untuk mencoba berubah. Sampai seorang lelaki tampan berkata padaku "Trust me! You're perfect!"

.

.

.

.

.  
><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>****

**Trust Me! By IzuYume SaitouKanagaki******

**Pairing: SasuSaku******

**Rated: T******

**Warning: AU, OOC, Ababil, typo.******

**Summary: Aku, seorang gadis kutu buku, dengan kacamata tebal menghiasi wajahku, dan rambut merah muda yang selalu kukepang. Aku terlalu takut untuk mencoba berubah. Hingga suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang berkata padaku "Trust Me! You're perfect!"/ special's fict for My bestfriend, hanya sebuah kado kecil-kecilan/RnR if you mind.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.****  
><strong>

-*-*-*-*-* 

_Musim Semi _

KonohaGakuen Junior High School.

Ya itu lah tempat aku menimba ilmu selama dua tahun setengah ini.  
>Sekolah elite yang bertaraf internasional. Berlokasi di pusat kota. Tokyo. Kebanyakan yang masuk ke sana adalah orang yang berkantung tebal. Sebagian pula yang masuk ke sana karena beasiswa. Entah karena kepintarannya di bidang akademik mau pun non-akademik.<p>

Ya, seperti aku ini. Aku berhasil masuk sini karena kepintaran ku. Selama dua tahun setengah aku menimba ilmu di sini, aku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di dalam perpustakaan. Belajar dan belajar. Agar beasiswa ku tidak di cabut oleh pihak yayasan.

Sekolah masuk jam delapan, tetapi aku jam tujuh pas sudah berada di sekolah ini, sambil menunggu waktu aku suka mendekam diriku di perpustakaan.

Setiap hari aku begitu, sambil menunggu bel masuk, istirahat, maupun pulang aku selalu mendekam di perpustakaan sekolah ini.

Monoton memang. Tapi aku menikmatinya.

Mungkin kalian berpikiran aku ini aneh, kuper atau apalah. Dan itu memang betul. Sehingga aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Aku di sini selalu menjadi murid _bullying_ oleh teman seangkatanku. Entah penyebabnya apa. Pertama kali aku di_bully_ aku merasa kesal dan ingin mencabik-cabik orang yang mem_bully_ ku. Akan tetapi jika aku melakukan hal tersebut beasiswa ku akan dicabut. Jadi aku hanya diam dan pasrah. Walaupun hati kecil ku sering kali berucap bahwa aku harus melawannya. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan AKU TERLALU TAKUT UNTUK MELAKUKANNYA.

.

Saat ini aku tengah memerhatikan Kurenai-_sensei_ yang sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran biologi.  
>Aku memerhatikannya dengan seksama jika ada hal yang penting aku tak segan-segan akan mencatatnya.<p>

Setelah itu, wanita cantik beriris ruby yang menjabat sebagai wali kelasku membuat soal di papan tulis. Huh, sepertinya ia ingin menguji konsentrasi anak-anak sekelas sejauh apa mereka menangkap apa yang diterangkan oleh wanita cantik itu. Ia membuat lima buah soal. Aku mengernyitkan keningku heran. Kurasa tadi ia tidak menerangkan materi ini.

Ah hampir saja aku lupa, soal tersebut berisi materi pembelajaran minggu kemarin.

"Karin kerjakan soal nomor satu!" Perintah Kurenai-_sensei_. Hal itu mebuat Karin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya melemparkan benda kesanyangnnya tersebut ke laci meja.

"Haruno kerjakan soal nomor dua, Uzumaki nomor tiga, Nara nomor empat dan Yamanak nomor lima!" Perintah Kurenai-_sensei_ dengan nada tegas.

Secepat kilat aku bangun dari kursi yang kududuki lalu berjalan santai menuju papan tulis. Sesekali aku membetulkan posisi kacamataku.

Aku mengerjakan soalnya dengan cepat, dan sigap.

*_*_*_*_*

_'TEEET TEEET_'

Bel istirahat mulai berkumandang di penjuru sekolah. Teman-teman sekelasku berhamburan keluar kelas. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk diam di pojok kelas. Menunggu mereka semua selesai dengan acara berdesak-desakan tersebut.

Setelah lima menit menunggu, aku pun keluar dari kelas menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan aku dicegat oleh seorang perempuan berambut _blonde_ beriris _aquamarine_. Ia sangat cantik seperti boneka _Barbie_. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Hei, Cupu! Mau kemana?" Tanyanya dengan muka yang _-oh-amat-sangat-menyebalkan-__  
><em>  
>Tanpa memperdulikan omongan gadis <em>like barbie<em> ini, aku melenggang santai di hadapannya. Aku tahu. Sangat tahu, bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan di _bullying_ oleh gadis tersebut. Jadi lebih baik aku melarikan diri bukan?

Belum ada sekitar lima langkah aku berjalan, kerah bajuku ditarik lalu tubuhku di benturkannya ke tembok yang berada di belakangku.

_'BUUUK'_

"Arghh!" Aku meringis pelan. Sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa kecil diikuti oleh dayang-dayangnya yang berada di belakangnya.

Sambil tetap mencengkram kerah baju depanku, ia mengintrogasi aku dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"_Pinky_! Kemarin kau melakukan apa saja dengan Sasori-kun? JAWAB!" Bentaknnya tepat di depan mukaku.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Jawabku jujur sambil tetap menunduk.

"Huh! JANGAN BOHONG!" Bentaknya. Aku melihat bahwa dia akan menampar mukaku, aku menunggu rasa sakit itu datang.

Eh? Kok tidak sakit?

Memberanikan diri aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dan aku melihat tangan Ino dicengkram oleh Sasori.

"Cukup! Kau pergi!" Ucap Sasori. Ini hanya bisa mendengus kecil lalu Ino dan dayang-dayangnya pergi meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Sasori.

"Terimakasih." Aku berucap singkat yang di balas dengan gumaman olehnya. Setelah itu aku menuju perpustakaan.

Oh, terlebih dahulu aku akan memperkenalkan Sasori.

Dia adalah pangerannya sekolahku, wajar jika ia mempunyai banyak penggemar. Salah satunya Ino. Sasori sangat akrab kepadaku. Dan itu salah satu penyebab _bullying_ kepadaku.

Oke hanya segitu yang aku tahu tentang Sasori.

Dan akhirnya tempat tujuanku sampai yaitu perpustakaan sekolah. Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam perpustakaan, menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di sana. Membaca buku berbau pengetahuan ataupun tidak. Melupakan sejenak beban pikiranku.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

'_TEET TEET'_

Bel pulang sekolah berkumandang, myerukkan melodi surga bagi para siswa.  
>Hm, hari ini aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat di Okinawa. Ya sekarang adalah musim semi, dan aku ingin melihat Bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran.<p>

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju. Gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba Sasori datang menghampiriku. Dan kami pun mulai bercengkrama.

"Pulang sekolah kau ada rencana?" Tanyanya membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ada," hei, aku tak berbohong kan. Kan selepas sekolah aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat di Okinawa. Aku meliriknya sekilas, terlihat raut kecewa di wajah _baby face_ miliknya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu jalan." Akunya kepadaku dengan senyum getir di wajahnya.

"Lain kali bisa kan," aku menepuk pundaknya pelan, memberi semangat untuknya.

"Nah kita berpisah di sini!" Aku berucap sambil melambaikan tanganku kepadanya.

Lalu aku berjalan kecil menuju halte bis dengan mengumandangkan lagu kesukaanku, Selena Gomez yang berjudul Who's Says. Sekitar 10 menit bis yang aku tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku mulai menaikinya.

Aku mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. dan akhirnya menemukannya di bangku kedua dari belakang. Segera saja aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kursi tersebut. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di kursi itu seakan-akan dengan melakukan cara tersebut akan menghilangkan beban pikiranku.

Aku membuka kepangan rambutku, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu suka di kepang dua seperti itu. Alhasil tergerailah rambutku yang kata kaasan ku sangat indah ini. Buru-buru aku menyisir rambutku dengan jemari-jemari ku dan mengikatnya tinggi tinggi menjadi kuncir ekor kuda.

Sudah setengah perjalanan aku lalui. Mataku terasa pegal karena memakai kacamata tanpa sesekali membukanya. Oke, sekarang aku akan membuka kacamatanya. Aku mengambil kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungku lalu melipat dan menggenggamnya erat.

Kulihat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatapku intens. Bisa kudengar gumaman mereka yang membilang kalau aku ini manis. Tanpa diperintah rona kemerahan muncul di wajahku. Kemudian aku memakai kacamata ku lagi. Hal itu mebuat mereka semua bergumam kecewa

.

.  
>.<p>

Selah kurang lebih sau jam perjalana Tokyo-Okinawa, akhirnya aku sampain pada tempat yang di tuju. Tempat di mana bunga khas Negara Jepang ini bermekaran di mana-mana. Ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritku di jepang saat musim semi. Suasananya membuat hati dan pikiranku menjadi tenang.

Aku berkeliling di taman bunga Sakura ini. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah bangku yang posisinya pas di pohon ini. Tapi bangku tersebut telah terisi oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven mencuat kebelakang, sepertinya ia sedang menggambar. Hal itu terbukti dari sketch book dan pensil yang sedang dipegangnya. Mau tak mau akupun duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu.

Jujur saja, aku cukup tertarik oleh pemuda tersebut. dengan segenap tenaga aku mencoba menyapanya dengan sopan.

"Sumimasen, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku berusaha bersikap sopan. Sang pemuda tadi mendongakkan kepalanya.

Wa-warna matanya indah,onyx. Sekelam malam. Kurasakan rona merah menajalari permukaan pipiku. Cepat-cepat aku membuang mukaku. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama hal itu terbukti dari debaran jantungku yang tak mau berhenti.

"Hn,"

Dengan lega aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di sebelah pemuda tampan tersebut. Aku menyenderkan punggungku ke punggung kursi yang berada di belakangku. Lalu aku memejamkan mataku menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai anak rambut di kedua sisi wajahku.

Hm, aku bosan dengan suasana sepi ini. Kulirik pemuda yang berada di sampingku, ternyata ia sedang asik menggambar beberapa pohon Sakura. Aku mendengus kecil melihatnya. Sial, kenapa gambarnya indah sekali?

Karena aku bosan tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menulis diary saja. Aku mengambil tas yang berada di bawah kakiku, membuka resletingnya dan mengambil buku diary ku dan pulpen. Setelah itu dengan khidmat aku mulai menulis diary ku.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini monoton seperti biasa. Melewati hari-hari di perpustakaan dan dibully oleh teman seangkatanku._

_Aku di bully oleh Ino, dia hamper menampar wajahku. Tapi itu tidak terjadi karena ada Sasori yang melindungiku._

_Tadi aku diajak pergi oleh Sasori, tapi aku menolaknya. Karena aku ingin pergi ke sini. Aku melihat jelas gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya_

Kurasakan hembusan napas hangat menerpa tengkukku. Dengan perlahan aku menolehkan wajahku kebelakang. Aku hamper saja terlonjak ke depan Karena pamuda tadi berjarak kurang lebih sekita dua puluh centimeter dari wajahku.

"Kurasa ia iri padamu," ucapnya ambigu. Hei, apakah mungkin ia membaca isi diary ku?

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku heran "Kau membaca diary ku?"

Ia sedikit gelagapan karena pertanyaanku. Dengan cepat ia menjawab "Tidak! Tadi aku tak sengaja melihatnya."

Bukankah itu sama saja?

"Um, well mungkin aku mengintipnya," Akunya kepadaku. Kulihat ia membuang mukanya. Hei, apa aku tidak salah liat? Di pipinya terdapat rona kemerahan yang sangat samar.

"Oh,"

Angin musim semi menerpa wajah rupawan pemuda itu. Beberapa anak rambut yang terjatuh di kedua sisi pipinyaa bertebrangan tak tentu arah. Di tambah dengan cahaya senja yang menerpa wajahnya. Damn! Ia sangat mempesona. Kalau begini caranya aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Atau memang sudah?

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Ia menyebut namanya tanpa menatap mukaku dan tidak menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengajakku berjabat tangan. Apakah ia sedang mengajakku berkenalan?

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Aku menyebutkan namaku.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Itulah suasana yang sedari tadi kurasakan bersama Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu.

"Hei Sasuke, kau sendang menggambar apa?" aku membuka topic pembicaraan. Kalau sedari tadi aku tidak membuka topic pembicaraan, mungkin suasana hening masih menyelimuti kami. Dan aku bisa mati kebosanan.

"Kau,"

"Apa maks-"

"Kau tanpa kacamata konyolmu dan rambut merah mudamu tergarai." Ucapannya mampu membuat kedua bola mata viridian ku memandang horror kepadamu.

Pasti aku tampak konyol di buke sketsa milikinya. Dengan perlahan aku melongokkan kepalaku ke buku sketsa miliknya. Dan lagi-lagi aku tercengang dibuatnya.

Aku tampak manis di gambarnya. Di buku sketsa miliknya, kedua mataku terpejam, kepalaku mendongak kearah langit, kedua tanganku bertautan, dan lagi rambut merah mudaku seperti terbang tertiup angin di wajahnya.

"I-itu A-aku?" aku bertanya kepadanya, berharap ia menjawab bukan. Tetapi harapan tetap saja harapan. Ia menjawab kata 'iya' dengan sangat pelan.

"Cantik sekali-ups!" aku berucap kata yang amat sangat tabu bagiku.

"Hn, memang. Apalagi jika kau praktekkan." Datar. Amat sangat datar nada yang ia ucapkan.

"T-tidak mung-mungkin. A-ak-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa!" dengan gugup aku berkata.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Haruno." Dia berkata sambil melepaskan kacamataku. Spontan aku terkejut akan perilakunya.

"Cantik." Ia berkata sepalan mungkin. Berharap aku tidak mendengarnya. Kemudian ia bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan kearah pohon Sakura terdekat.

"Hei! Kembalikan Uchiha!" aku berkata dengan nada horror. Kemudian mengikutinya ke bawah pohon Sakura.

"Mau ini?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" aku menggertaknya. Ia menjauhkan kacamataku dari jangkauanku. Damn! Uchiha sialan.

Aku berjinjit-jinjit mengingat tinggi tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi tetap saja, si Uchiha itu menjauhkan kacamataku. Akau mengambil napas sebanyak yang aku bisa. Kemudian…

"UCHIHA BODOH! KEMBALIKAN KACAMATAKU!" teriakku sekuat tenaga. Alhasil berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap kearahku.

"Nih, tapi ada syaratnya." Ia memamerkan seringainya yang membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Apa?" aku berkata ketus kepadanya.

"MUSIM DINGIN nanti aku ingin melihatmu DI SINI! Tanpa kacamata dan rambut kepanganmu itu." Ucapnya dengan beberapa penekanan di kalimatnya.

"Tan-tanpa kacamata dan kepangan?" ualngku dengan ekspresi horror.

"Hn, Satu lagi!"

"Ad-ada lagi?"

"Kau harus berubah. Ke sekolah jangan memakai kacamata dan rambut kepanganmu itu!" ucapnya santai. Hal tersebut membuat kedua manic emeraldku membelalak kaget. Yang benar saja, tanpa kacamata dan kepangan?

"Yang benar saja? Aku tidak bisa. Yang ada temanku malah mengejekku!" aku berkata dengan emosi meletup-letup kepadanya.

"Hn! Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan! Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku tidak segan-segan menghabisimu. Aku selalu berada di dekatmu!" ia mengancamku dengan tatapan tajam andalannya. Jujur saja, hal itu membuat bulu kudukku meremang seketika.

"Ba-baiklah. Bagaimana jika mereka tambah membully ku?" sebersit rasa khawatir menggerayangi batinku. Mengingat aku ini langganan pembullyan oleh teman-temanku.

"Tidak akan. _**Trust me! You're perfect!**_" perkataanya membuatku diam mematung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

_Cup!_

Eh? Apa yang barusan dia lakukan? Apa jangan-jangan…

"Ciuman tadi adalah tanda perjanjian kita!" ia berucap demikian lalu berlari meninggalkanku yang masih diam mematung.

1

2

3

4

5

APAA? Ia menciumku? Kurang ajar.

"UCHIHA SIALANNNNNN!"

**Normal PoV**

"Hm rasanya masih sama." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven sambil menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Meninggalkan seorang gadis merah muda yang berteriak dengan geram dan dibalas dengan kekehan kecil.

_-Di bagian Sakura-_

"Huuuhh! Dasar Uchiha Menyebalkan! Berani-beraninya dia mencium ku di depan umum!"

Wajah Sakura menjadi merah seketika mengingat kejadian barusan. Orang yang belum dikenalnya berani menciumnya di muka umum. Belum dikenalnya? Apa kau yakin mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Ataukah mereka mempunyai hubungan di waktu yang lampau?

Sakura kembali memakai kaca matanya. Kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pulang ke rumah.

-SKIP TIME-

-Di rumah Sakura-

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling melelahkan bagi Sakura dan sekaligus menjadi hari yang paling mengesankan?

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk. Melepas kacamatnya dan memandang kacamata tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali teringat perkataan Sasuke tadi siang.

'Kau harus berubah. Ke sekolah jangan memakai kacamata dan rambut kepanganmu itu'  
>"Pergi ke sekolah tanpa kacamata dan rambut kepangan? … Apa aku bisa?"<p>

Pikiran Sakura melayang membayangkan dirinya pergi ke sekolah tanpa kacamata. Apakah dia bisa? Dia bukanya tak berani melakukannya, hanya saja dia takut di ejek teman- temannya.

"Aaarrgghh! Ini membuat ku pusing!'

Membanyangkan hal itu membuat dirinya frustasi. Ia mengacak- acak rambut nya. Ditambah lagi ancaman dari Sasuke yang membuatnya terganggu.

'Hn! Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan! Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku tidak segan-segan menghabisimu. Aku selalu berada di dekatmu!'

"Dia selalu ada di dekat ku? Apa maksudnya?"

. . .

"Dari pada pusing memikirkannya. Lebih baik aku mandi lalu tidur"

.

.  
>-SKIP TIME-<br>06.10 a.m

Di pagi yang cerah ini, Sakura sudah siap dengan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Akan tetapi dia bingung dengan penampilannya.

"Tanpa rambut kepangan, Sasuke selalu ada di dekat ku?"

…

"Hhhh… Baiklah aku akan mencobanya." Dan Sakura pun memutuskan menggerai rambutnya yang indah itu, dengan sedikit polesan lip gloss di bibir ranumnya membuat penampilannya semakin perfect!

"Aku siap! Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada ku."

.  
>-SKIP TIME-<br>School, Konoha Gakuen Junior High School.

Kini Sakura telah sampai ditempat diamana ia menimba ilmu. Sebagai siswi teladan, ia harus disiplin dan tepat waktu. Kepopuleran bukanlah hal yang terpenting bagi Sakura, yang ia fokuskan sekarang adalah ia harus belajar dengan tekun agar bisa mempertahankan beasiswanya. Toh, dengan kepintarannya ia akan popular juga, piker Sakura.

Sakura kini sedang berjalan di lorong yang penuh dengan banyak siswa dan siswi yang memerhatikan dirinya. Ada yang memandang kagum dirinya dan ada juga yang memandangnya jengkel atau bisa disebut iri mungkin.

Setibanya Sakura di kelas, semua pasang mata memandangnya, Sakura hanya menunduk sampai kursinya. Tatapan mereka membuatnya gerogi dan takut.  
>"Ka –kau .. Sakura?" suara itu mengagetkan Sakura, ia pun refleks menoleh ke sumber suara itu.<p>

"Na –Naruto?"

"Kau benar-benar Sakura? Kau cantik Sakura, penampilan mu berbeda sekali! Mengapa tak dari dulu kau seperti ini?" Naruto terkagum dengan penampilan Sakura hari ini.

"Y-Ya ak-aku Sakura. Kenapa? Apakah aku jelek?" Tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"_No! You're perfect Haruno?_" Naruto berkata dengan lantangnya.  
>Sementara Sakura hanya melongo bingung di depannya.<p>

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bercepol dua datang menghampiri mereka. Dengan santai sang gadis duduk di meja.

"Sakura kamu begitu cantik." Tenten berkata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Te-terimakasih teman-teman." Sakura berkata pelan di sertai senyuman manis andalannya. Hal tersebut sukses membuat para siswa yang menatap kearahnya dibuat merona wajahnya. Tak terkecuali Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

Tak tersa sudah musim dingin saja. Dan Sakura sudah berubah selama sembilan bulan. Banyak kejadian yang terjadi antar Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berdua sudah berkawan sekarang. Ino meminta maaf kepada Sakura karena ia iri melihat Sakura menjadi murid kesayangan para guru makanya Ino jadi membullynya.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura. Bukankah kau mempunya janji pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Sekarang kan sudah musim dingin." Ino berkata dengan nada menggoda andalannya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa!" Sakura berseru panik.

"Sebaiknya sepulan sekolah kau menemuinya!"

"Tentu. Aku tidak ingin dimakan hidup-hidup olehnya!"

.

.

.

*Pulang Sekolah

Sakura PoV

Hari ini adalah hari dimana salju pertama turun. Sepulang sekolah ini aku akan mengunjungi taman dimana aku bertemu dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Disaat aku sedang menunggu bis. Pemuda bersurai merah bata datang menghampiri ku. Aku seperti merasa deja vu.

"Sakura!" Sapanya terhadap ku. Dan hanya kubalas dengan gumaman kecil.

"Sakura aku ingin berbicara padamu," ia berucap dengan nada yang tegas.

"Apa? Bicara saja Sasori." Ucapku santai.

"A-aku a-aku..."

"Kamu apa Sasori?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" Sasori menyatakan cintanya padaku. Oh hanya menyatakan cin-APA?

Demi Dewa Jashinnya Hidan-senpai. Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan ehemcintanyaehem Sasori. Entah kenapa, saat ini aku terpikir oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang berhasil menawan hatiku sembilan bulan yang lalu. Yang mengatakan bahwa aku bisa untuk berubah.

"Maaf Sasori. Aku sudah menyukai pemuda lain. Kita sahabatan aja, ya?" Aku menolaknya dengan lembut takut melukai perasaannya.

"Tidak apa Saku. Aku sudah tahu kau akan menolakku." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum penuh rasa kecewa. Sementara aku hanya tersenyum lembut menatapnya.  
>Akhirnya bis yang ktunggu pun datang. Tak butuh waktu lama akupun segera menaiki bis tersebut. Aku melambaikan tangan kepada Sasori, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Sasori.<p>

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah taman tempat dimana aku beretemu Sasuke. Udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitku membuat tanganku tergerak untuk mengeratkan mantel yang sedang kupakai.

Dengan amat perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempar dimana pertama kali aku bertemu.

Kulihat tiada satupun orang yang berada di sana. Kecewa. Aku sangat kecewa. Bahkan sekarang air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Tinggal menunggunya jatuh saja.

"Hn,"

suara baritone itu. Bukankah ia? Secepat kilat aku menengok kebelakang. Dan ternyata dia...

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedang berdiri dibelakangku dengan nada datarnya itu. Aku langsung menghambur kepelukannya itu melepas rindu selama sembilan bulan tak bertemu.

"Hai Sakura, kita bertemu lagi." Ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku.

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya. Melainkan mengubur kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"Tak ada yang mengejekmu kan?" Ia berucap lagi. Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba ia melepas pelukanku. Jujur saja, itu membuatku sangat kecewa.

"Kau bertambah cantik Sakura," ia berucap dengan seringainya itu.

"Huh," aku mendengus kesal kepadanya.

Ia berjalan ke arah bangku terdekat kemudian membersihkan salju yang menempel pada kursi tersebut. Setelah itu ia mendudukinya. Kemudian aku mengikutinya.

"Sakura, apakah kau ingat bahwa waktu kita kecil kau dan aku pernah bertemu?"

"Tidak,"

"Sudah kuduga,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Waktu kita berumur enam tahun, kita membuat janji, jika kita berumur 15 tahun kita akan bertemu lagi di sini." Jelasnya kepadaku. Otakku memproses ingatanku ke masa sebelumnya.

FLASHBACK

"Sakura!" Teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berambut raven menghampiri seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Ak-aku akan pindah ke Suna, Sakura!"

"Apaa? Kenapa kau baru bilang sekaranng?" Bocah berambut merah muda itu terisak pelan.

"Saku, maukah kau berjanji?"

"Janji apa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat ia tampak lucu.

"Saat kita berumur lima belas tahun kita akan bertemu lagi disini?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke Sakura.

"Janji," ucap Sakura riang semabri menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sasuke.

Pemuda raven tersebut mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura. Lalu mengecup singkat bibir ranum Sakura. Lalu berkanjak meninggalkan Sakura.

"JANGAN LUPA YA SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak gadis merah muda tersebut.

End of flashback

End of Sakura PoV

"Ingat?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah iya aku ingat!" Sakura berteriak kecil lalu tertawa garing.

"Sakura, sini!" Perintah Sasuke ke Sakura.

"Ap-hmphh!"

Secepat kilat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lalu mengecup bibirnya. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Sakura sambil berkata.

"MULAI SEKARANG KAU PACARKU, HARUNO!"

Sakura masih memproses otaknya. Dan ia baru sadar kalu Sasuke menciumnya dan memaksanya menjadi pacarnya.

"SIALAN KAU UCHIHAAA!"

Dan berikutnya adegan kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

.

.  
>Fin<p>

.

A/N:

Oke saya tahu ini fict abal.=_=m Maafkan saya. Fict ini spesial buat temenku yang berulang tahun hari ini:3 smoga kau suka ya~

Oke saya juga tau kalo SASUKE DISINI OOC PARAH! Maafkan istrimu ini, Sas #gampared

Dan maaf kalo banyak typo:P

Mind to review? :3  
>Arigatchuu~<p> 


End file.
